Frozen, Una aventura Congelada
by GroizAbdeer
Summary: Este es mi primer Fic.Empieza después de un año de lo ocurrido en la pelicula Frozen,disney. La narración se da desde lo que piensa Elsa,también esta Mérida de valiente,Hipo,chimulo,rapunzel, Jack Frost tambien aparece, pero,esta un poco más apagado a como es su personalidad según las leyendas nórdicas. También acepto criticas constructivas, espero que les guste.


Capítulo 1

Superando un pasado desastroso

Me encontraba en el patio del castillo, con Anna mirándome de un lugar seguro y junto a ella estaba Kristoff, cerca de ellos también se encontraba Sven, la verdad nunca entendí como pudieron acabar enamorándose uno del otro, pero me sentía bien por ella, si ella era feliz yo también lo era, en fin, solo me queda practicar y así controlar mi poder, todos los días salimos al patio desde hace 1 año, no ha habido ningún incidente como la última vez… y este poder crecer cada vez más con los años, pero siempre esta Anna ahí para calmarme, me siento realmente mal por todos los años que no estuve junto a ella y la evite, Anna no siente ningún rencor hacia mi ella sabe que lo hacía porque no quería dañarla como cuando éramos niñas o como hace 1 año…

-Vamos Elsa! Yee! Vas muy bien.

Escuchaba los gritos de ánimo de mi hermana desde el otro lado del patio, lo cual al principio me asusto y logro hacer que congelara la mitad del patio y alguna ventisca helada.

-Ups! LO SIENTO!

Intente calmarme, voltea, y al mirar sus ojos celestes tan parecidos a los míos logro calmarme y así descongelar y parar el viento, cuando vi pasar algo volando cerca de la barda, después alcance a ver por la esquina del ojo a alguien que se encontraba encima de la muralla pero cuando voltee ya no estaba...

-Perdón por interrumpir, su majestad, pero la comida esta lista.

-¿Enserio? Que genial! Estoy tan hambrienta que podía comerme un elefante!

-Pero entonces no lograre diferenciar quien de los dos es el elefante

El comentario de Kristoff logro sacarme una sonrisa pero Anna le dio un pisotón en uno de los pies de kris haciendo que saltara en un solo pie y después lo empujo haciendo que callera de sentón, eso logro hacer que riera, Anna volteo a verme pero su expresión cambio de molesta a una sonrisa ella corrió hacia mí e intento tomarme del brazo.

-No, anna! No me toques… p-podría… hacerte daño.

Anna me miro parecía un poco sorprendida pero desapareció al instante y su sonrisa volvió.

-Confió que no lo harás, confió en ti, además ya has mejorado mucho en el entrenamiento no creo que nada salga mal.

Las palabras de Anna me calmaron, ella confiaba en mí, pero yo no, aun así Anna me tomo del brazo y comenzamos a caminar adentro del castillo, Kristoff venía detrás de nosotras hablando o balbuceando con Sven o algo así.

-¿Qué crees que hayan preparado?

-No te lo diré, pero te gustara.

-Espero que sea cordero, o langostinos escoceses!

Nos sentamos en la enorme mesa rectangular, yo me encontraba en medio de la mesa mi hermana alado mío y Kristoff alado de ella y el reno Sven a unos cuantos metros, sirvieron un poco de todo la verdad era mucha comida para solo 3 personas, cuando llega el mayordomo se acerca a mí y en un susurro me dijo algo que me sorprendió.

-Majestad, me advirtieron que no dijera nada pero creo que es impropio no hacerlo… hemos servido tanta comida porque sus primos de escocia vendrán de visita… se supone que es sorpresa y llegaran en 20 minutos.

-Aprecio que lo hagas y serás recompensado por tu lealtad.

No podía creer que estas personas se atrevan a venir hasta aquí… realmente será un problema, estos primos realmente no son del todos primos, se podría decir que son una de las familias demasiado lejana, pero realmente lejana casi tanto que es posible que ni primos sean, pero no hay tiempo de esto hay que preparar todo para su llegada, después de que el mayordomo se fuera me levante de la mesa y voltea a ver a Anna, Anna no le agradaba del todo el tío Fergus él era muy… destructivo, y si venían sus hijos tal vez el también, según lo que habían dicho algunas personas así eran ellos, y a Anna no le agradaría eso.

-Anna… Vendrá a visitarnos unos familiares de escocia.

Anna levanto la mirada y dejo caer una pierna del pavo que había tomado su aspecto era de sorpresa y horror.

-Vendrán… ¡¿Qué?! Estas diciendo que vendrán esos salvajes aquí! ¡¿Pero por qué?! Nosotros lo les hicimos na…

-¡LO SE! Pero tenemos que preparar la casa para ellos, esta es su primera visita aquí y hay que dar una buena impresión, tal vez las cosas que dicen de ellos no son de todos cierto.

La mirada de Anna era de sorprendida pero estaba de acuerdo, en ese instante me percaté de que Kristoff estaba sentado ahí sin saber de qué hablábamos pero eso no me preocupo si no la manera en que estaba vestido, con esas botas viejas para la nieve, y ese suéter viejo y desgastado.

-Y tu novio… tendrá que estar presentable también.

-¡Que! No, no, no así como estoy, me encuentro muy bien, ¿saben qué? Mejor me voy y regreso cuando todo esto acabe, si es mej…

-No hay tiempo para eso, estas aquí, a mí tampoco me gusta la ida de tener visitas sin previo aviso y mucho menos que todos lo sepan menos yo.

Estaba alterada y algo nerviosa, cuando tome la silla y la hice a un lado para poder pasar me percate que la parte que había tocado estaba congelándose, suspire para intentar escapar la tensión, es posible que esta parte de la familia no sepan sobre mis poderes y no quiero asustarlos o algo así, ordene que cerraran los cuartos con candado menos los baños preparamos todo para que los invitados se sientan algo más cómodos, después de eso me encontré con Anna.

-Anna, tengo que decirte algo.

-Amm… ¿Si, que pasa?

-Estas personas vienen sin previo aviso, así que intenta parecer un poco sorprendida sobre su llegada ¿De acuerdo?

-¿Más sorprendida de lo que ya estoy? De acuerdo lo intentare… pero, ¿Cómo te encuentras tú?

Digo, si yo estoy nerviosa no me imagino como estarás tu ¿te encuentras bien?

Suspire antes de poder contestar, la verdad es que estaba molesta, nerviosa y sorprendida, no podía creer que mis poderes no se descontrolaran y congelaran todo es posible que sea por el entrenamiento o porque sabía que mi hermana estaría ahí para apoyarme, aun así tengo que parecer fuerte y recta, soy la reina ahora y una reina no puede titubear.

-Sí, estaré bien, aun no me salgo de control, creo que entrenar durante todo un año a funcionado.

-Eso es genial, debes de ver cómo hemos batallado con kris, él se queja de todo y se ve tan gracioso ¿Qué dices vienes?

-De acuerdo.

Solo faltaban 13 minutos para que llegaran aquellas visitas, pero estaba en deuda con Anna, cuando entramos al cuarto, kris se encontraba sin camisa y solo con unos pantalones de gala, su músculos se marcaban en su estómago y su pecho sobresaltaba, al verlo mi hermana y yo nos sonrojamos, kris no era nada feo, pero aun así no es mi tipo y no sería capaz de enamorarme de él, después de eso salimos del cuarto y esperamos a que terminara de cambiarse cuando Anna empezó a hablar.

-Jeje El estaba sin camisa… jejeje

-Si, creo que debimos tocar antes de entrar.

-Si eso debimos de hacer.

En ese instante salió Kristoff, realmente parecía un príncipe, llevaba una camisa azul fuerte con botones dorados y hombreras que lo hacía parecer muy bien, era increíble verlo así, su peinado hacia tras lo hacía ver muy atractivo.

-¿Y Bien? ¿Cómo veo? Me veo ridículo ¿cierto?

Anna se acercó a él y le dio un beso, él correspondió aquel beso me sentía algo incomoda en aquel instante, una de la sirvientas se acercó y nos dijo que había visitas en la casa, en ese momento supe que algo estaba mal la mirada de aquella mujer era algo extraña no logre descifrar que sentía si miedo, asombro o alegría, al llegar al piso de abajo y ver hacia la puerta de enfrente logre ver a una chica con el cabello pelirrojo, rizado, con un vestido algo ajustado pero cómodo, parecía que se levantó y no se molestó en desenredar su cabello o que se había peinado tantas veces que al final perdió la pelea y decidió dejarlo así para siempre, sus ojos son grandes y azules, es una chica muy hermosa, tal vez de algunos 18 o 17 años, por lo que nos habían contado sobre ellos, ella no parecía esa clase de persona, junto a ella una mujer de pelo castaño con dos trenzas que le pasaban por la espalda y le llegaban hasta sus rodillas llevaba un vestido largo color olivo, la voz del hombre que las presentaba ante su llegada me saco de mi pensamientos y puse atención hacia las personas que eran nombradas.

-La Reina Elinor, Reina del Clan Dunbroch y su hija La princesa Mérida.


End file.
